


Life Is Great After All

by itsjustmehere3



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Happy Ending, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:16:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1772089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsjustmehere3/pseuds/itsjustmehere3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis love each other. Niall and Liam love each other. Modest! Is controlling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Is Great After All

    Life Is Great After All.        (Larry Stylinson) (Niam Horayne)  
             Finished

"Harry!" My head shot up when I heard Louis calling my name. "What Lou?" I called. "We have to pack our bags now, you can sleep on the plane, love." He came into the room as he spoke. "I don't want to leave, Lou. I like it here." I sat up and pouted. It was like this every time, I always fell in love with the cities we went to. "I know, Haz. But just think, We'll be heading home soon." He hugged me briefly and stepped away. "I have to leave. Modest! doesn't want me to stay in your room for to long..." His voice trailed off and he looked sad. "I hate this, Lou." I let out a frustrated sigh. "I know, Haz. It's stupid, it's not like we'd ever actually be in a relationship." He said, chuckling. "Yeah." I croaked out, hoping my voice wouldn't give me away. He looked like he wanted to say something more but he just bit his lip and left. "Lou, please come back..." I whispered as he left. Not loud enough for him to hear me though. I wiped my cheek as a tear slid down it and got up to pack. I grabbed my large suitcase and my smaller one and opened them up. I folded all my shirts and pants and put them in together by outfit. I zipped the big one up and set it aside. My shoes and, shall we say beauty supplies, were loaded into the smaller one. I looked around the room making sure I didn't leave anything. I spotted something sticking out from underneath the bed and I reached for it. I smiled as I looked at the piece of clothing that I held in my hand, Louis' sweatshirt. I pulled it on and smiled, it still smelled like him. 

We boarded the plane with just minutes to spare. "Haz! Come sit by me?" Louis called, I agreed. There were no cameras here. No one to see us. I curled in next to him and smiled. "Is this my jacket?" He asked, giggling. "Yup." I giggled too. "I found it underneath my bed." I admitted. "Weird place for a jacket." He said. "It probably just fell off of my bed..." I blushed because I had had it in my bed. He just smiled and leaned against me to sleep. I laid my head against his and cuddled into him as much as I could. "Sleep tight, Lou." I whispered. "Love you, Haz." He said softly. I bit my lip from saying I love you too, I just couldn't say it. I kissed his hair lightly and closed my eyes to sleep. 

I woke up an hour later and Louis was gone. Were was he? I looked around and didn't see him. I got up to find him, don't ask me why, but I did. I walked toward the bathroom and I heard him on his cell phone. "I don't even believe in Larry!" He screamed. "I think it's the stupidest bullshit I've ever heard. Harry is ugly as fuck and fat, I don't like him." He said. I swallowed hard, my eyes filling with tears. "Fine! I don't even want to be his friend anyway!" I let the tears go, running back to my seat. I can't believe it, Louis doesn't care about me at all, he's been lying to me all this time. "Lou, why?" I whispered, hugging my knees up to my chest and sobbing into them. I just wanted to scream, to do something to lessen the pain in my heart, something to ease this hurt. I gripped my hair tightly and pulled hard, clenching my jaw at the pain. "Hey Haz are you okay?" It was Louis, how could he even? "I'm fine." I said, even though a tear tracked it's way down my face. "What's wrong?" He sat next to me. I couldn't let him know that I heard, because for now he's acting like we're still friends but if I said something he'd start hating me. "Nothin'." I wiped my tears and faced the window, curling my legs beneath me. Louis got a blanket and covered me up in it, tucking me in. He leaned in to kiss my temple. "G'night, Hazza bear. I love you and I hope you know that you can come to me about anything. We're still best friends, so I hope you still trust me." He whispered, his lips lingering by my ear. I shivered under the gentle feel of him. But I just couldn't bring myself to believe it. 

The next time I woke up I was in a hotel. "Hello?" It didn't seem like there was anybody here. "Louis?" I called. No answer. When did I even get here? HOW did I even get here? I swung my legs over the side of the bed and found my slippers right were I always put them no matter where we're staying. I slipped them on and hopped out of bed. I padded around the room, checking everything out. It seemed like a really cool place. I pulled my phone out and decided to text Liam to see where everyone was. 

Where is everyone?-Harry

We're in the room two doors to the left of you, come on over.-Li

Be there in a sec.-Harry

I slipped on some clothes, as I was in my boxers, and headed to the room. I knocked on the door so they could let me in. Niall came to the door and opened it. "Hey, Haz." He smiled at me. "Hey, Ni." I sighed, still bummed about Louis. "What's wrong, mate?" He asked. "Nothing, can you just hug me?" I asked, tears coming to my eyes. He didn't answer, just pulled me up against him. I rapped my arms around him and dug my fingers into his back not wanting to let go. "If you ever need to talk, I'm here, alright? I know you and Louis are the best friends...and we're not that close, but I'm here if you decide you need me..." He trailed off. I wanted to slap myself. He didn't even think we were friends? Was I that caught up in Lou? "I'm sorry if I've been ignoring you, Ni. I've just had a lot on my mind. I know I can trust you with anything, I just don't know if I'm ready to talk about it yet." I said, still holding him tightly. "Whatever it is I won't judge you." He promised. Damn it, everything would be so much easier if it was Niall, if he was the one that I loved. "Thank you so much, Ni." I whispered, a tear sliding down my face. He just nodded and wiped my tear away. "Are you guys alive?" I heard Zayn call with a chuckle in his voice. We walked into the room and sat down on the couch together. I tucked my feet under me and leaned against Niall. Louis looked pissed to say the least. Why did he fucking care? I sighed. "Want some food, Hazza?" Liam asked. "No, I'm fine." I declined. Louis said that I was ugly and fat, so maybe if I lose some weight he might like me. "Suit yourself." He said. The pizza looked good though, I was salivating just looking at it. Louis was giving me a questioning look but I just looked away, I couldn't look at him or I'd start crying. "I'm gonna go to bed." Zayn said standing up and leaving the room. "I think I'm gonna turn in too." Liam said. He looked at Niall hopefully and Niall let a small, happy, but painfully sad smile come to his lips. "Me too." He finally said. I felt his warmth leave me and I whimpered quietly. "Let's go back to our room, Hazza." Louis said. I nodded and followed him out the door. "How long do you think it'll be before they're together?" He asked when we got into our room. "Soon." I said. "Yup." He winked at me. "Hey, Haz?" Louis called. "Yeah?" I looked over at him. "I love you, ya know." He came over and hugged me. "How'd we get away with sharing a room?" I asked, ignoring his previous statement. "I called Modest!." He admitted. Oh... "Why?" I asked. "What do you mean why? Because you're my best friend." He said. "Well thanks, Louis." I smiled at him. "Are you okay? You sound really upset." He looked at me with concern. Wow he was good at faking. "I'm just feeling sick, that's all." I lied. He felt my forehead. "You feel kinda warm, why don't you lay down." He suggested. "I'm not tired." I said. "I'll make you some tea and you can sit on the couch then." He hugged me and went into the kitchen. I sighed and sat down on the couch. When will this ever get easier? I thought sadly. "Here's your tea." I felt Louis' hand on my arm. "Thanks." I took the cup from him and smiled. "I can't wait to be home." I said. "Yeah... Are our families gonna be together again..?" He asked. "I dunno." God, I hope not. I just need a brake from Louis. I can't do it anymore. "Do you want to?" He said. "I dunno, all I know is I want a brake. It's all getting to be to much, Lou." I confided sadly. "I know, Hazza Bear, I know." He rapped his arms around me and pulled me close. I leaned into his arms, fitting perfectly in his embrace. 

 

                Louis  
Harry put in a movie and came back to sit with me on the couch. I snuggled my head in the crook of his neck and he rapped us in a blanket. "That all right?" He asked when he put his arm around my stomach. "Fine." I whispered. We sat and watched the movie quietly, none of our usual giggles, or our play fights. This was the new us, and it hurts. His stomach growled all the sudden and I gave him a strange look. "Eat something, Hazza." I pleaded. "I will later, I promise." He said "Alright." I kissed his temple and rapped my arms around him.  

The movie credits rolled onto the screen but I stayed curled up with the sleeping Harry. He looked adorable and peaceful sitting there, I just wanted to kiss his face off. I heard my phone ding and slowly maneuvered myself out of Harry's grip to get it. I picked it up off of the kitchen table and unlocked the screen. 

We need to talk. Meet in a half hour. 

It was from management. Shit. I sank into a chair and sighed. Better get ready I guess. I put some jeans on and a sweatshirt and pulled a beanie over my hair. After slipping on a pair of shoes I wrote a quick note to Harry and headed out the door. 

I walked into the big building and walked toward the office. I knocked on the door and a voice told me to enter. I opened the door and took a seat in front of the desk. "Louis we don't want you near Harry. We're breaking up your friendship. It's got to end." Paul said. I was speechless, they can't just take us away from each other can they? "B-but sir, Hazz' my best friend." I said. "We know. But it's not good for the band." He said sternly. "Don't worry, you won't have to do it. Just hand me your phone and we'll take care of it." He held out his hand.  
No way in hell was I letting him do this. "You can't..." I whispered. "Please, you can't take him away from me." Tears rose in my eyes and made they're way down my face. "Yes we can, now give me your phone." He demanded. I unlocked it and handed it to him, knowing that it would cost me my job if I didn't. "Good job. You can go now." He handed my phone back to me and I read what he sent. 

Harry, why are we even friends? You're so dramatic and loud all the time I just can't stand you. I don't even know why you're in the band, you sing like rubbish. You dated a thirty year old and almost got her pregnant. I hate all this 'Larry' shit because like why would I even want to be in a relationship with someone who looks like you? I say good riddance to something that was never real to begin with. Bye

I was shocked. "B-but none of this is true..." I whispered sadly. "We know. Now, we said you can go." He pointed to the door and I walked toward it. "If I tell Harry what really happened what will you do?" I asked suddenly. "We'd fire him. So by all means, go tell your precious Harry, but he'll soon be needing a job." The man looked downright hateful. "Fuck you." I flipped him the finger and stalked out. I don't care if I lose my job or not. Harry's all that I care about. I can't do that to him. I would hate myself. I looked down at my phone as I got a text, it was from management.   
You're fired, Louis. And if you think that means you can tell Harry you're wrong. I'll fire him still. Tell the rest of the boys that you quit. Or I'll still fire Harry.  
I can't believe I just lost my job. This is my dream, it can't be over. 

When I got back to the apartment Harry was already gone. I held back tears as I packed my bags up. This was the last time I'd pack up after a tour with my mates, my best friends. I called a cab and lugged my bags outside. I ran into Zayn on the way out. "Louis, were are you going, mate?" He asked, confused. "I-I'm leaving. I-I can't talk about it." I blinked my eyes to keep back the tears. "Lou, what's going on?" He grabbed my arms. "Zayn, please I-I can't." I backed up against the wall and sank down it. "Louis." He sat down next to me. "Come on, lad." He put his arm around my shoulder. "I quit. I'm out of One Direction." I started sobbing, no longer able to stop the tears. "You what?! Why the fuck would you do that?!" He yelled. "B-because I'm in love with Harry." I handed him my phone so he could read what they said to Harry. "I don't know what I should do. If I explain to Hazz then they'll fire him. But if I don't then he'll hate me. I can't live without him. I love him so much." I gripped Zayn's jacket, trying hard not to break down in tears again. "How about I talk to Harry?" He suggested. "You can't, if he finds out then he's fired. It doesn't matter who tells him." I shook my head. I heard a honk outside and slowly got up. "My taxi's here. Will you tell the boys for me...? I-I can't." I squeezed my eyes shut. "Yeah, I'll tell them." He patted my back. "You have our numbers, don't be a stranger. Please, Lou." He hugged me quickly. "Bye, Zayn." I ran out the door toward the taxi cab. The guy helped me load my bags into the trunk and I hopped in. "Where to?" He asked. "The airport." I choked back another sob. "Alright." He pulled away from the curb and into traffic. I just sank into the seat, wanting nothing more than to disappear. "Here we are." He pulled into the parking lot. "Thanks, mate." I handed him some cash and got my bags out of the trunk. He pulled away and left me standing there alone. I wiped stray tears away and trudged inside. I needed a flight to Doncaster. I walked to the desk and got a ticket. "Going home already, Louis?" The lady asked. "I'm not in one direction anymore." I admitted. "What?" Her eyes filled with tears. "Why?" She asked. "Can you keep a secret?" I asked. "Sure can." She said. "I quit because of Larry. And I flipped management off..." I said, a bit ashamed now. "But can I ask you a question?" She looked at me. "Sure." I said. "Is Larry real?" She looked so hopeful. "Honestly, no. But between me and you I wish it were." With that I walked away to find a bench to wait on. My plane didn't leave for another hour so probably I would just torture myself with memories of Harry and I. I was thinking about him so much I thought I saw him in the crowd. The second time it happened I knew it was him. "Harry!" I jumped out of my seat and ran after him. I grabbed his arm and pulled him into a bathroom. I locked the door so he couldn't get out and turned to face him. "Harry..." I looked into his tearstained face and I could've killed myself with the pain I saw in his eyes. "What?" He said. "I'm-"   
"Flight 18 is now ready to board."  
Fuck it all. "Looks like you need to leave." Harry whispered. "But-" He cut me off. "Leave, Louis. Don't make this any harder." He looked like he wanted to hug me but he didn't, he just reached past me and unlocked the door. "Goodbye, Boo bear." He whispered, tears falling again. It broke my heart to see him like this. "Hazz!" I called after him but he was already gone. " "Comeback to me..." I whispered. But he didn't, and he wouldn't. I trudged to the boarding hall and boarded the plane. 

     
              Harry   
I walked back to the hotel after seeing Louis. I was there because I was going to get a flight to Cheshire, but Louis' leaving already so I guess I don't have to. I don't know why he's even leaving. It's me that should be upset, it's me that actually has a reason to leave. I kicked a rock under my feet and sighed, I don't think I'll ever be able to forget about Louis. I loved him to much. Some girls recognized me and started chasing me I had to run fast to get away from them. When I finally made it back to the hotel I just ran into Liam and Niall's room. Zayn was in there and they were all sitting on the couch. Niall was crying and Liam was holding him in his arms while Zayn sat with his face in his hands. "What's going on?" I asked. "Louis qu-quit." Niall sobbed out. I sank onto the couch and covered my face with my hands. I can't believe he quit. Why would he quit? Was it because of me? I sobbed into my hands. My boo bear was gone. Out of my reach. "He can't be! He can't have quit!" I yelled. "It doesn't make sense!" I slid down to the floor and sobbed in a heap. "Hazz." I felt strong arms pick me up and set me back on the couch. It was either Zayn or Liam- Niall was to small- but I didn't care, I just grabbed their shirt and cried into it. I wanted him to come back. Come back to me, my life wouldn't be right if he wasn't in it. NOTHING would be right of he wasn't here. "Take him into the bedroom." I heard a voice- Niall- say. Whoever I was crying into picked me up again and carried me to Niall and Liam's room. They laid me down on the bed and smoothed back my hair. "Go to sleep, Harry." Zayn- turns out it was him- said. I just nodded my head as he walked out. Like hell I was going to sleep. I took my phone out of my pocket to text Louis. 

Why did you do it, Lou? Was it because of me? I can try to keep out of your way if you need me to. Please just come back... 

I sent the text and sighed, tears falling fast down my cheeks. My phone buzzed and I immediately picked it up.

I'm not going to come back. 

I groaned in frustration. Why was he so stubborn? 

Louis please, I have never been more serious about anything in my entire life. Please boo bear, I'll do anything. 

I started sobbing, how could he just leave me? How could he?! I tried so fucking hard to be good to him. I loved him and protected him unconditionally. How could he do this to me? Why does he hate me? The message that he sent me earlier tore my heart out. I thought that we were friends. I couldn't have been any more wrong. My phone buzzed again and I almost didn't even pick it up to look at it, but how could I not? 

I'm sorry Hazz, there's nothing you can do. I don't belong with you guys anymore. You're all better off without me. 

What the fuck is he even talking about? How the hell would I ever be better off without him? In what world?!  

Lou, you do belong with us. We will never be the same again if you don't come back. Please, we need you. I need you. In what world would I be better off without you?! I can't do this without you, I can't keep singing and acting like life is okay when it's not. 

I curled my legs into my chest as I sobbed. I just wanted him to come back to me. I wanted to tell him that I love him more than anything in the entire world. 

I'm not coming back. Nothing you can say is going to change that, I'm sorry. I just can't and I need you to understand that. 

Fuck you, Louis. I hate you, why are you doing this to me?! I thought you were my best friend! I trusted you! 

I let out a sob and threw my phone across the room. Fuck him. I don't need him. I'll be fine without him. I can do this. I WILL do this. 

 

             Niall  
Zayn left after he took Harry to lay down, leaving me and Liam alone. I didn't want to be alone with him, it gave me to many feelings. I don't know why my stomach filled with butterflies whenever I saw him, he's my best friend. I shouldn't feel anything more for him. "Ni?" Liam waved his hand in front of my face with a chuckle. "Sorry." I blinked my eyes back into focus. "It's alright, mate." He patted my shoulder. I winced when he did, I could feel his heat through my long sleeved shirt. "I'm gonna go out." I whispered, standing up on shaky legs. "Please don't leave me alone, Niall. I need you right now." Liam gave me a pleading look. "Okay." I sat back down with him. Like hell I was going to leave after he said he needed me. "I can't believe he quit..." Liam whispered. I nodded my head, more tears coming to my eyes. God sakes, Louis is our brother! Why would he leave? How could he leave? I looked over at Liam and he was biting his lip with his eyes closed tightly, tears streaming down his face. "Li." I put my hand on his thigh, my fingers burning with sensation. "Come here." I rapped my arms around him as he sobbed. "It was my job, Ni." He sobbed. "I'm supposed to keep all of you safe." He whispered. "If I would have done something different, maybe Louis would be here. Spent more time with him, who actually needed it, and less time with you, who just wanted the attent-" He stopped and his eyes went wide, realizing what he had said. " "Oh." I whispered, letting go of him and standing up. "I didn't know that I was such an attention whore." I whispered harshly, tears starting to stream down my face. "Ni-" He started. "No, I get it. I really do understand." I said, starting to walk backwards toward the door. "I always thought that I was just annoying as hell, until you convinced me that it wasn't true. But I guess that was a lie." I started hiccuping with sobs. He stood up from the couch and started walking toward me. "You could have at least let me know, Li. I really would have stopped bothering you, I would have left you be if you would have just asked. You didn't have to keep acting like you cared about me." I turned around and ran out the door. I fucking hate myself. If only I wasn't so damn annoying...

 

             Louis  
I stepped off the plane in Doncaster, regretting every step I take farther away from the love of my life. I bit my lip to stop the tears. Harry wanted me to come back, even after "I" sent him that text. I loved him ten times more for that. I wanted to go back to him, but I can't. Management would probably fire Harry. He can't lose his job. If he lost his job because of me I would probably kill myself. Hold on Louis, now you want to kill yourself? Pull it together. I grabbed my luggage and headed out the door, trying to go unseen by girls. It failed. I had to lock myself in a bathroom and call my mum to come pick me up. She was confused but agreed. "Is Harry with you, dear?" She asked before I hung up. "N-no, mum. I'll explain everything when we get home, I promise." I explained where I was and told her to knock four times in a row, so I would know it was her. I hung up the phone with a 'love you' and sank against the wall. Mum wouldn't be here for at least twenty minutes so I leaned against the wall and decided to call Niall, see how he is. It rang and rang and rang before voicemail picked up. Weird. I tried two more times but the same outcome. That was our thing, he knows to answer when it's three calls in a row. I tried calling Zayn but his phone was turned off meaning he was asleep, that's the only time he turns his phone off. I called Liam and he answered sounding miserable. "We miss you already, specially Harry..." He trailed off. "I'm sorry, I just- it's just that- Liam I fucking love Harry so fucking much. He's everything to me. He's my entire world. He brightens my life by just being in it." I started sobbing. "Come on, Lou. It'll be okay, you'll work everything out. He's your best friend. It's what you guys do." Liam tried to say encouragingly. "Yeah, well if Harry finds out that I really do love him and that management is controlling us then they'll fire him." I said sadly. "Shit." He mumbled. "I just don't know what to do, Li." I sobbed. I heard four knocks on the door and told Liam I had to go. I opened the door to find my mum out there. "Hey, mum." I mumbled, trying to wipe the tears out of my eyes. "Let's go, lad." She patted my arm and lead me out of the airport. We loaded my bags into the car and headed to the house. 

       
              Niall  
I just kept walking, not bothering to even know where I was going. Liam hated me, the whole time I thought that we were best friends he hated me. If I wasn't so fucking annoying or fat or ugly or stupid or small or young or immature or pathetic, maybe he would want to be my friend. But he doesn't. And now basically it's my fault that Louis left. Fucking hell, I ruin everything every time. I should fucking kill myself and save everyone the trouble of dealing with me. My phone started ringing for, like, the tenth time. I ignored it, I didn't want to hear more lies. Right after it stopped ringing I got the billionth text. 

Niall, I know you're looking at these texts, it says so. Please, I'm sorry for what I said. I was just upset and angry at myself for letting Louis quit. 

I ignored this text also and just kept walking. I didn't care about anything anymore. Okay, that was a lie, I care about Liam. And the rest of the boys, It's just that they don't care about me. I'm nothing but the ugly, fake blonde of the group. I'm not important and they all know it. Everyone in the world knows it, but they all tried to tell me different. Wow, they almost had me fooled. I looked up to see where I was. I was walking on a little bridge out in the middle of nowhere. What if I jumped off? What if I just jumped and was never seen again? Probably everyone would be happy. Probably they wouldn't even miss me. I got another text just then. 

God, Ni, I'm fucking sorry alright?! Please just come home. I'm worried about you. 

I rolled my eyes, he's worried about me? Yeah right. I sat down on the edge with my back pressing against the metal railing. I want to jump. I want to disappear and never have to feel anything again. I stood up on shaky legs and looked over the edge, it wasn't too far, but it was far enough. I pulled my phone out of my pocket to text the boys goodbye. 

Zayn, I know that you'll probably take this the hardest. I'm really sorry that I had to do this. Just know that it's what I wanted. And know that I will always be there for you. Just think of me and I'll be there as hopefully a good memory. 

I hit send and sighed- one down three to go.

Louis, You probably won't really care, I mean, you never really liked me. But just know that you meant a lot to me, even if we weren't that close. And keep trying with Harry, he really does love you. 

Two down two to go. My phone buzzed and I had a text from Zayn. 

I'm coming to get you. I can't let you do this. I'll track your phone, don't think I won't.

I needed to finish these up and jump before I lost my nerve.

Harry, You probably won't care either. But if you do, don't be sad. This is what I want. And Hazz, take care of Louis. He loves you. 

Sent. Just one more. 

Liam, I know you don't care either, but I'm still sending you this. Probably you'll delete it though... I just want to tell you that I love you. I always have. You were the light of my life. The reason I didn't do this a while ago. Thank you for lying to me for so long, I have some really good memories of us together. I'll treasure them always and I hope that you'll do the same. 

I looked up from typing to see a car barreling down the road toward me. 

I have to go now, but just know that I love you. I will always love you. See ya later, Li bear.

I sent the message and sighed. That was the last of them. I slipped over the railing and stood on the outside of it. "Niall!" I looked over my shoulder to see Zayn and Liam. "Niall, please come back over here. Please, Ni, we can figure this out." Liam said walking closer to me. "I'm sorry, Li." I looked deep into his eyes. "Niall, no!" He screamed. I shoved myself off the bridge down into the waters below. 

 

             Liam   
We had to act fast. We ran down to the banks and I jumped in without thought, shouting at Zayn to call an ambulance. I swam around franticly, searching for that blonde hair. Finally I spotted him and swam to him, grabbing his waist. "Niall, stay with me, baby." I swam him to the shore and laid him down. "They're on their way." Zayn said. I nodded my head and tried to get the water out of Niall's lungs. "Ni, please." I was crying now. I got him to cough up a lot of water, which was a good thing. But he still wasn't awake. I heard sirens and looked up to see four people rushing toward us. Two with a stretcher, and two others to check on him. "How long has he been out?" One of them asked. "I dunno, five minutes?" I said shakily. "Alright, one of you boys want to ride with us?" She asked. Zayn patted my shoulder and smiled at me. I raised my hand and followed them to the vehicle. 

Waiting for news was excruciating. They didn't know if he was going to live or if he was going to die. Everything inside of me was screaming for him to pull through. I couldn't live without him, I wouldn't. I would kill myself before I let that happen. Niall was everything to me. His beautiful eyes were the only light in my life, his gorgeous smile was what I longed for whenever we were away from each other. I loved him so much it shouldn't even be possible. The love that I felt was so recklessly crazy but beautifully naive. I felt more tears come at the thought, what if I never got to hold him in my arms again? What if he's gone forever? "Hey, mate." I looked up and found brown eyes staring into mine. Zayn had finally arrived. "Hi." I said simply, sighing. "Any news? I called Harry already he'll be here in a minute. Perrie's coming, and Louis' gonna get on a flight over here." He said sitting next to me. "No news." I answered sadly. If Niall dies I will kill myself. "Don't say that, Li." Zayn patted my knee. Shit, I didn't mean to say that out loud. "Zayn, I love him." I confessed, allowing some tears to make their way down my cheeks. "I know. We all know." He said. "Liam, the way you look at him says it all. There's such passion and love, it really can leave someone breathless for a second." He was being serious. Ohmygod, I buried my face in my hands going as red as a tomato. "Zayn, am I disgusting now? I mean, I'm gay." I looked at him, pleading for acceptance. "No, sh, you're not disgusting. You're awesome, Li." He came to hug me. "Th-thanks, Za-Zaynie." I sniffled. "No problem, Li." He patted my back. "You can see him now, boys." The doctor said, coming into the room. "Thank you!" I heard Zayn say, but I was already out of the room. I stopped right outside of his room and took a deep breath. I opened his door and groaned, he looked horrible. He was a super pale grey color, and his eyes weren't their normal vibrant, amazing blue, they were almost grey now. "Ni?" I whispered. He slowly drug his gaze over to me. I could tell he was drugged slightly. "Oh, love..." I sat down beside him and held his hand. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean any of that the way it sounded. I was just frustrated because Louis left. I love you so much, Nialler." I whispered, fresh tears now covering my face. "I know you probably don't believe me, and honestly I don't blame you, but I really do love you so much. Words can't even begin to describe how much you mean to me." I hugged him gingerly and buried my face in his chest. I needed him to believe me. I needed him. 

 

        Five hours later  
            Harry  
I ran into the hospital room where Niall was, after going out to pick up Perrie. "Hey, mates." I whispered, Niall was asleep. "Hey." Zayn said. He was patting Liam's back. I sat down by the two of them, a few tears slipping out. Niall looked horrible. Honestly, he looked almost dead. "It's my fault." Liam whispered, his body shaking with sobs. I cringed inwardly, because he was the reason. He had explained it to us earlier. "Liam, the best thing for him right now would be to try and stay calm. Don't freak out when he wakes up, don't say how much he scared you, it'll make him feel worse." I said. Liam nodded his head, trying to keep his tears in. Niall's eyes fluttered open a few minutes later. "Hey, buddy." Liam got up to sit on Niall's bed. "I-I'm sorry." Niall whispered ruffly. "Shh, no. All that matters now is that you're okay." Liam spoke with tears streaming down his face. "B-but you're- you're crying." He said. "I'm crying because I'm just happy that you're alive." Liam said, stroking some hair out of Niall's face. I nudged Zayn's foot with mine and jerked my head toward the door. The three of us quietly got up and exited the room. I grinned at them. "Maybe those two will finally get together." He chuckled. "They've got to." Perrie said seriously. "They're perfect for each other." I heard someone say. I looked over to see Louis. Shivers ran through my body. He looked at me with an unreadable look. "Hey." He whispered. I tried to stop myself but I couldn't, I flew into his arms, blubbering about how much I missed him. "Hazz." Louis kept repeating, sobbing into my shoulder. I don't understand why he was crying, but I just kept hugging him. I just wanted to be near him all the time. "Lou-Louis, I-I-I'm so so-sorry for whatever I did." I sobbed out. "Y-You didn't do a-anything." He whispered. But how didn't I? He left. There was a reason somewhere, there had to be. "Ha-Hazza, I-I can't- can't tell you why th-they fired- erm, why I-I quit." He stuttered. "What- what do you mean, they fi-fired you?" I asked. "Nothing, Hazz. It's nothing." He tried to break out of my grip but I wouldn't let go. "Lou, you can tell me anything. I dunno why you stopped- stopped trusting me. But I swear, I won't tell anyone." I looked into his eyes. He looked down toward our shoes.  "They'll fire you, too." He whispered quietly, so quietly that I could hardly hear him. "Lou, I don't understand." I was so frustrated. "If I tell you then they'll fire you. Trust me, I want you to know. I want to tell you more than anything, but this is your dream and I can't ruin it." He wiped his tears with the back of his hand. It made him look like a kitten, damn it he looked so fucking cute. "Louis, you're more important." I said, grabbing his chin so he could look at me. "How can you still say that?" He whispered. "Because you're my best friend. No matter how much you say you hate me, you'll always be important to me." I said truthfully. "I don't hate you." He whispered. "It sure seemed like it when you sent me that text." I said. "Hazz... Damn it, I can't tell you." He started sobbing again. "Lou, no tears, no tears." I gathered him in my arms bridal style and carried him toward the entrance, yelling over my shoulder towards Zayn that I was taking Louis home. I put him in the passenger seat and got into the driver side. "I'm going to take you home now, boo bear." I whispered. He nodded his cute little head. 

About ten minutes later we made it to the house. We walked inside and I flipped on the lights. "Lou, can you explain all this?" I begged, sitting next to him on the couch. "Harry, if I tell you, they will fire you." Louis warned. "How will they know if I find out?" I asked. "I-I dunno." He whispered. "If we act like we hate each other then no one will know. Now go ahead." I scooted closer to him. "Alright..." He sighed. "Management had called me in while you were asleep. They told me that they didn't like our relationship, how close we were-" I cut him off. "Are." I corrected. He smiled at me. "Are. So they took my phone and texted you. They said that if I told you this that they would fire you. I couldn't do that to you. I flipped them the finger and stormed out. They fired me after that, that's why I was in the airport. I couldn't see you everyday thinking I hated you. I don't hate you at all, Hazza. I love you so much." He grabbed my hand and played with my fingers. "Lou, I'm so sorry you got fired." I whispered. "It's alright." He smiled sadly. "But Harry, if they find out you will be fired." Louis said for the billionth time. "I know, Lou." I smiled and hugged him. "Just wanna cuddle you." I whispered. "Let's go cuddle then." He said. I scooped him into my arms and carried him to my room. He giggled when I dropped him and climbed in next to him. "Love you, boo bear." I kissed his hair. "And I love you, Hazz." He snuggled his head into my chest and sighed contentedly. "I feel like we haven't cuddled in forever." I admitted. "Me too." Louis whispered, breathing hot air onto my chest. "I missed you so fucking much." I said. "I know, I missed you too." He sighed. 

 

            Louis  
I can't believe that I'm holding him in my arms again. I didn't think that this was ever going to happen again. "Harry, I missed you." I whispered in his ear. "You've said it a billion times, Lou." He giggled. His giggle was perfect. "I know, but I don't want you to forget it. I want to make sure you know that you mean the world to me." I kissed his chest that I had my head laying against. "Louis-" He tipped my chin up. "That was the sweetest fucking thing anyone has ever said to me." He smiled at me. I looked into his eyes for a second before my eyes traveled to his lips. I just wanted to kiss him so bad. "Louis." He whispered. I looked back into his eyes. "Louis, kiss me." I didn't have to be told twice before I connected our lips together. Kissing him was amazing. More amazing than I ever thought it could be. We broke apart and rested our foreheads against each other. "Hazz, that was amazing." I whispered. "We should make a habit out of that." He said. "Agreed." I leaned in to kiss him again, enjoying the taste of his mouth. I bit his lip tugging a bit at it. He giggled into the kiss making me smile. "Harry, I love you." I whispered when we broke apart again. "I love you too, boo bear. So much I can hardly stand it." He looked into my eyes lovingly. This boy was beautiful. 

 

              Niall  
"I'm crying because I'm just happy that you're alive." Liam said. I didn't know what to say. Should I believe him? "B-but you don't care about me." I whispered. It was true after all, he had nearly said as much in my flat. "No that is not true, baby. I care about you so much." He said, tears falling down his cheeks. He cared about me? "But-" I started. "Shh, no buts. I love you and that's that." Liam said, cutting me off and putting a finger to my lips. I just gave a shaky smile and let a few more tears fall. "I love you too, Li." I wiped my tears away and then his. "Niall, I just- I'm so sorry for what I said. I really don't mind at all hanging out with you. I really enjoy it actually and I hope you do too." Liam said, looking like he was going to cry again. "It's alright, Li, I understand. But we're together now, that's all that matters." I whispered, kissing his tears away. No way did I want to see my Liam cry. "Niall- um- when you texted me, you know when I'm talking about, you said that- that you loved me. And I just- I-" He stopped mid sentence, then went on. "Do you really love me? Because if it was a joke I really don't think I could stand that because I just really love you and I want you to be mine." He finished. I was stunned. "You..." I trailed off confused. "...love me?" I looked up with a wobbly smile and tears falling some more. "Yes, Ni. So fucking much, I just can't hold it in." He was the one to kiss my tears away this time. "I love you too." I whispered. I couldn't believe it. Liam Payne, THE Liam Payne, was in love with me. Life was great after all, huh? 

 

           The End. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! *hugs and kisses to all* Looooove you guys!


End file.
